Stiff Love
by ronin warriors fanatic
Summary: This is a ship fic of my vanguard otp


The Best And Worst Days

Me: I am actually stunned that I got a request fic for my otp *squeals* *ahem*, anyway, this is a story of Kai and Misaki, or as I call them, Kaisaki. The first chapter will is only the build up.

Kai: why are we even part of this?

Me: because, you and MisaQ have the same tragic past, and similsr living arrangements

Misaki: its Misaki *death glare*

Me: *gulp* well I guess we should start.

*disclaimer, I don't own Cardfight Vanguard, if I did, Kai and Misaki would be way more into each other*

Kai&Misaki: wait, what!?

Me: I'm not the one Seeking Mates.

Kai: Touche

Her head was spinning, the young, Lavender Haired girl just witnessed the blanket covered bodies that were once her parents, and started crying.

"Mommy, Daddy...whaaaaa!" The girl started crying.

She continued to cry the rest of the evening, her uncle, Shin, took her in, and started to re open the cardshop, Card Capital.

"It'll be a lot of work, do you want to help me out Misaki?" Shin asked.

"No! I don't want anything to do with this stupid game!" Misaki snapped as she looked at the ground.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a blue haired boy with scuff marks all over his face was sobbing while walking home. A brown haired boy walked out in front, and started to retie his shoes, when he noticed the younger boy walking right passed him. He stopped tying his shoes, and walked behind the bluenet.

"Man you're a mess, did you lose a fight?" He asked the blue haired boy.

The bluenet said nothing and kept on walking.

"Kid, wait." He called to the blue haired boy. He finally caught up to the bluenet, and took out his favorite card, Blaster Blade.

"Here, I want you to have this." He said as the bluenet took the card.

"That's a really strong warrior you have in your hands, so cheer up already." He told the younger child.

The younger boy didn't say a thing, but just stared at the card.

"Imagine it, you're as strong as the warrior on the card." He told the younger boy.

"I-I don't think I can." The bluenet told him.

"Well, not at first, but if you keep the image, you'll be just as strong as the warrior on the card. By the way, I'm Kai, Toshiki Kai." Kai told him.

"Sendou, Sendou Aichi." The blue haired boy responded.

"Well, since thst card is a Royal Paladin, lets build yourself a deck for him." Kai told him with enthusiasm.

Kai grabbed Aichi's hand as they went to Card Capital.

Shin was outside,putting the sign up, and Misaki was inside, watching the register with the little Kitten - Sub Manager- when Aichi and Kai walked up to Shin.

"Hi, welcome to Card Capital, I'm Shin Nitta, the manager. How may I help you?" Shin asked the two boys.

"Please set my friend here with some of your best Royal Paladin cards." Kai asked as he presented the cash.

"Sure, just come inside the store, and we'll get started." Shin told them.

Aichi and Kai walked in the store, and at the same time, Misaki saw the Shin, and two boys walk in the store. Immediately, Misaki's and Kai's eyes met, and the two of them started blushing. Shin immediately walked ovee to the qck of the store, and took out all the Royal Paldin cards he could grab, then walked back out, and handed them all to Kai.

"Thank you." Kai said to shin, then turned his attention to Aichi.

Kai and Aichi sat at a table near the register, as the pile of cards was in between them.

"Lets see now, Marron is a good card for boosting; you'll also need Epona for the critical effect; Elaine, Flogul, and Govanonn for simmilar reasons; Stardust Trumpeter, because you need a starting vanguard." Ksi explained as he took each card out.

Kai and Aichi worked on the deck continuously, but there was something off.

"Umm, excuse me." Kai called over to Misaki.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Misaki asked.

"I can't seem to find any copy of Star Drive Dragon, Gancelot, Alfred, Boars, or Bridgette in this pile." Kai told her.

"Oh, that's because we're sold out of Royal Paldin Grade 3 units. Some kid named Katsumi Morikawa bought all the grade 3 cards from this store." Misaki explained.

"Oh, well, then that just means extra grade 1 and 2 units will have to be put in the deck for now, until the store gets more grade 3 units." Aichi stated shyly.

"I guess, but without grade 3 units, you won't be able to win many games." Kai explained to Aichi as they worked on the deck.

The two boys finished the slightly weakened Royal Paladin deck, and Aichi even had a smile on his face when he left the store. Kai now looks at Misaki.

"I guess, I'll see you arou d." Kai blushed.

"Yeah, don't be a stranger." Misaki blushed back.

Kai left the store with a smile on his face, and then he went back to his house, and had dinner by himself.

"Where are you, Mom, Dad?" Kai thought as he finished eating.

Kai went to bed and continued to wonder about his parents.

The morning after: Kai woke up, got dressed, and went in the living room, where his uncle was waiting for him

"Uncle , what's going on?" Kai asked his uncle.

"Kai, your parents havent been seen for days, and there's so signs of their bodies. I'm afraid they're dead." Kai's uncle cried.

Kai's uncle took Kai to the funeral sight, and stared st the two coffins that supposedly were meant to honer his dead parents. Aftwr the funeral, Kai's uncle took kai home, where he packed everyhing he had, and went with his uncle to his uncles house, because he had no where else to go.

Me: wow, I'm probably the worst type of person.

Kai&Misaki: you think?

Me: hey, I did my best to keep you guys in character when you were kids, doesn't that count?

Misaki: whatever.

Ren: I get to be in the next chapter, right?

Me: no, this is a Kai and Misaki fic, not a Ren and Kai (Misaki, Asaka) fic.

Ren: Please, please, please, please?

Me: I might put you somewhere in the story, but definitly not the next chapter.

Ren: thank you T-

Me: woah, woah, woah; Pen Name Only

Ren: why?

Me: because, its a privacy thing.

Ren: okay, Ronin Warriors Fanatic - Kun.

Me (thinking): what a ditz.

Misaki: please review the story, and the next update will come probably after Cardfigt Vanguard Gx chapter 2 is up.

Me: oh come on, that's a spoiler warning.


End file.
